User blog:Maverick Zero X/Game Sonic rewrite
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Adventure Sonic= |-|Excalibur Sonic= |-|Darkspine Sonic= |-|Adventure Super Sonic= |-|Modern Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Born on Christmas Island, Sonic one day came at odds with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who had been kidnapping his friends and converting them into robotic slaves as part of a plot to collect the fabled Chaos Emeralds and use their powers to conquer the world. Sonic decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends and thwart the evil schemes of Robotnik. Since then, Sonic has made it his mission to stop the schemes of Dr. Eggman whenever he can, and has successfully done so for decades now, becoming a famed hero world-wide. Gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, Sonic's trademark ability is his super-speed. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-A to 4-A | 4-A | At least Low 2-C | Varies. 4-A to 2-C to 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog, "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind" Origin: Rad Mobile (cameo), Sonic the Hedgehog (1991, official debut) Gender: Male, Age: Teens - Twenties Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Heroic Speedster, "Iblis Trigger", "The Fastest Thing Alive", Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Super Speed, Indomitable Will, 4th Wall Awareness, Self-Momentum Manipulation, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Speed_Augmentation, Supernatural Combat, Soul Energy Generation (Can derive energy from his Soul to slow down time to a crawl, greatly enhance his striking strength and speed, and so on), Time Stop, Hammerspace, Regeneration (At least Mid. Low-Godly via Soul Resurrection), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery Attack Potency: Planet level+ Speed: At least FTL | Massively FTL+ (Consistently stated to be the fastest being in his world and even the universe, which would make him swifter than Shadow, Metal Sonic, the Wisps, Mother Wisp and Lumina Flowlight. Was able to transverse Night Palace. Stated to be faster-than-light by multiple official sources. Considers the speed of light "small time". Often reacts to, evades, and outpaces laser beams with little effort. Has outpaced the gravitational pull of black holes on several occasions . Consistently outpaces and blitzes the Egg Mobile which quickly flew from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to confront Ultimate Gemerl. Can easily react and maneuver while flying across interstellar distances at hundreds of times the speed of light. Top speed is unknown and constantly improving) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class K Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Gallery File:ElfClassicSonic.png|"Elf" Classic Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts